Seth, Jake and the Olympians
by camphalfbloodheroes
Summary: This is a story of two new demi-gods and what they have to face as Percy, Jason and crew are in Rome. OCs. PLZ R&R.


**AUTHORS NOTE'S: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor Heroes of Olympus. This is set after the Percy and Jason and co. go to Rome so Percy and them won't be involved. but still based on the world they left in North America. Also this is the writer Aiden from this accounts other story if readers get confused. so begins my new story of Seth and Jake. **

Ch. 1: Playing with snakes

"GET OUT OF THERE" yelled one of the security guards.

I shouldn't be surprised they were pissed; I was in the tiger cage. Stay in for another minute I thought to myself.

"Seth, don't chicken out" my twin brother Jake teased.

"Shut it Jake!" I yelled back. He started laughing.

I was only in here because my brother and I wanted to fit in with other kids for once. So naturally I jump into a tiger's cage. We moved to different schools a lot because we kept getting expelled. We didn't have good enough grades because we were dyslexic and have ADHD.

"BOYS!" yelled our English teacher from Whitewood Academy. It was a private school just outside of Toronto that mom sent us too. We were on a field trip to the zoo to learn about marine life and our English teacher was a chaperone.

"Hi Mrs. Poffin" I heard the other boys and Jake say.

"Someone want to tell me why Seth is in a tiger's cage" she asked in her teacher tone.

"It was a dare" piped up one of the boys.

"Of course it was" she sighed. She was kinda old with brown hair but with grey mixed in and had lots of wrinkles on her face and hands. She wore glasses that had strings instead of arms. She also always carried a clipboard, which I found weird.

"Come on out Seth" she screamed in.

"Alright my time was up anyway" I said calmly. As I was turning around I noticed something strange across in the snake cage. It was a cobra with another head on its tail. I let it go because I must have been seeing things and so I got out and Mrs. Poffin looked mad.

"You'd think two 13 year olds on probation would be better behaved" she said. We were only on probation because Andrew Watermen annoyed me so I threw my spaghetti at him, starting a cafeteria food fight.

"Detention?" asked Jake. He look like me; tall, blonde, blue eyes, kinda fit. But he was the smarter one and kinder one of the two of us. I was reckless and immature. Though both of us had humor and were good at music lyrics and poems, I did more rap.

"No we are going to call your mom" she told us. We both sighed. Our mom was the kindest person ever and always had a lot to deal with having retarded twins. She always said we weren't retarded just special but I don't see any difference. We hated disappointing and seeing her sad.

Mrs. Poffin brought us into a closed room away from everyone. I didn't give it much thought I was too worried how much this was going to hurt mom but I heard a hissing noise once in a while that brought me back to reality. She called our mom and talked to her explaining what happened. I saw something move in the background so I looked around. Jake was chewing on his thumb and I don't blame him this was our seventh school in eight years. We were such a burden to mom but still she treated us like angels.

"Here she wants to talk to you two" Mrs. Poffin smirked.

"Hey mom" we sighed in unison with our heads together.

"You two ok? Seth you didn't get to close right?" her soft voice asked us. Even when we were in trouble mom was more worried about us.

"I'm fine mom, I'm sorry" I said sadly.

"It's ok you guys tried we'll find somewhere else in the fall, just come home as soon as you can" she replied comfortingly. We said bye hanging up and again I heard hissing.

"What was that?" gulped Jake. Then I swear I saw Mrs. Poffin twitch and her eyes changed to a yellow colour with black slits in the middle.

"Just my darlings" Mrs. Poffin hissed with a tongue longer than it should have been.

:"Um Jake and I have to go now, moms waiting" I said as we were backing up. Jake looked at me and mouthed run. I nodded and we took off back into the main part of the zoo. We ran as fast as we could and suddenly two snakes broke through their cages.

"SNAKES" someone yelled causing panic throughout the zoo. But the snakes were too big. They were cobras but larger than normal and then I saw a head on their tails. We got out of there quickly and just outside the doors I tripped over someone.

"Ow" said the girl. It was Carly from school; she was eating her lunch on the stairs. She was a friend of ours, well really our only friend but she was kind and didn't make fun of us for not being able to handle school. She was disabled from the waist so I helped her up and gave her crutches to her and then told her to run.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Mrs. Poffin went nuts and then snakes with heads on their tails went wild" Jake said. I wasn't sure she believed us.

"O" she finally gasped and then went really pale.

"Let's go to moms Seth, Carly can come mom will be glad we made a friend" Jake pushed. We hopped on a bus as he said it.

"Got no other choice with those things out there" I explained. We showed the driver our bus passes and took a seat.

"No no no" Carly muttered. At first I thought she was just afraid of snakes she looked really bad. As the drive went on I thought over what happened, were those things or am I and Jake going nuts?

"Are you ok?" Jake asked Carly.

"Not now" she muttered.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They can't die, I tried so hard" She muttered. Suddenly Jake and I went pale. Was she talking about us? Were we not supposed to see those creatures? Were we going to die?

We got to our stop and we helped Carly off and into our house. It was a small house on the outskirts of Toronto. It was only two floors and was made of brick, proof it was old. We walked up to the door and went in and straight to the living room. It wasn't a big living room and the coffee table in the center in front of the big brown sofa didn't help. There was Pictures of us and instruments all over the walls. Mom was a writer for a newspaper but music was her dream she always wanted to write music for bands.

Mom walked in and hugged both of us but then saw Carly and raised an eyebrow at Jake.

"She's the friend we met at school, I told you about her" Jake reminded her.

"Stephanie it's time" Carly suddenly said.

* * *

><p><strong>So ends the first chapter plz review and give me ideas or criticism i no i'm not perfect anyway hope you enjoyed . <strong>


End file.
